Wrong Kiss
by jax2u
Summary: Eddie finds out that Rooster kissed Janet and is not too happy about it.


It was your average Wednesday night in the Ridge; the only place hoppin was Sully's bar. Eddie went over there to see Janet because he and Nick have been working on the elementary school window job all day. He sat at his usual stool at the bar so he could talk to Janet while she worked.

"So, what happened today in the life of Janet Meadows?"

"Well, nothing that you would want to talk about."

"Oh yeah? Try me." He smiled and took another swig of his beer.

"Okay. Hannah and I started the wedding plans. The Ray Cataldo and Hannah Daniels wedding will exist! Wanna hear about what we planned today?" She knew he probably wouldn't care but she figured she would tease him about it.

"No, you were right, I don't care all that much." They laughed at each other and then Janet went to go bring table four their food. While she was gone Rooster came back to the bar and saw that Eddie was sitting there. He was never a big fan of Eddie's and now even more so because Eddie was going out with his friend, who he happened to like more than just a friend. And Rooster knew that Eddie would eventually break Janet's heart and when that day came, he would have to help her pick up the pieces.

Eddie nodded at Rooster to say hi but Rooster just glared at him and walked to the other side of the bar. Janet came back and noticed him too, "Hey Rooster, could you bring table four and twelve more ketchup?"

He didn't even look at her but replied "Sure thing boss… (wouldn't want you to work too hard.)"

"What'd you say?"

"Never mind." And Rooster left the bar.

Eddie was observing what was going on. "What's wrong with him? I said hi to him and he just gave me the chicken look. Then he doesn't even look in your direction when you talk to him!"

Janet didn't tell Eddie yet that Rooster kissed him at her house when Rooster was helping her do a "dry run" for her and Eddie's first time being together. Rooster was so embarrassed that now he won't even return Janet's phone calls let alone be friendly again. "Don't worry about it. I'll deal with him. Wait, chicken look, what chicken look?"

"You know, his weird look… I just call it the chicken look because, well his name is Rooster."

"Roosters and chickens are not the same thing Eddie."

"Sure they are!"

"Not exactly. One can lay eggs the other can't."

"Well he acts more like a girl so his name should be Chicken, not Rooster." Janet just glared at him. "Anyway, stop trying to change the subject. I can tell something happened with you two so you might as well just tell me…" Eddie pulled her over towards him and tried to get her to smile so she would loosen up a little bit.

It must have been working because she was starting to relax and decided to tell Eddie what happened. He deserved to know, she had to be honest with him if their relationship was going to work. "Okay fine. But if I tell you, do you promise me that you won't make a scene?"

"Why would I do that."

"Because I know you. And you'll probably make a ruckus."

"Fine… I promise I will behave."

She sighed in relief. "Okay, here goes. Rooster kissed me." Eddie's eyes bulged out of his head and she could tell he was mad so she quickly continued on. "It's not what you think! It was totally random, he was helping me with something and we were alone... I pushed him away Eddie. Don't be mad at Rooster though. I think he got the wrong impression of what we were doing at the time. There was just some miss communication!"

"You kissed _him?! _When? He knows you're going out with me, what more communication does he need?"

"A couple days ago…"

"What?! And I'm finding out about this now?"

"I didn't tell you before because I knew you would get upset. I figured why upset you when there was no reason to." He jumped out of the stool and started looking frantically around the room. "Eddie, where… what are you doing?"

"Where'd that chicken go…" He kept searching for Rooster; Janet knew there was no stopping him now… Eddie laid eyes on his target. "Hey Rooster!"

He heard Eddie's voice call his name, stopped dead in his tracks, waited a few seconds, and then turned around. "Yes Eddie…" His voice was kinda shaky.

Eddie walked right up to Rooster's face, "You think you can just go around town, kissing other people's girlfriends and get away with it?" Eddie's eyes were still bulging and Rooster didn't know if he was going to kill him or what.

"Umm, no. I wouldn't go kissing other guy's girls! Who do you think I am?"

"Oh, so only mine then… wrong answer pal!"

WHACK! Eddie sucker-punched Rooster who fell and hit his head on a chair on the way down.

"Oh my god! Eddie! Rooster are you ok?" Janet knelt down to help him get back on his feet. "Eddie you didn't have to go and knock him out like that… Rooster sit down, I'll go get you some ice." She went back over to the bar and got a Hot/Cold pack from the first aid kit. Eddie followed her and suddenly began to feel guilty.

Janet gave Rooster the ice pack and went back over to Eddie. "You said you wouldn't make a scene."

"That was before I knew what you told me!"

"So what! Eddie, you need to learn how to control that fist of yours! You can't just go knocking people out whenever you get all hot and bothered!"

"You can't possibly stand there, look me in the eye and tell me that if the situation was reversed, that if I kissed another girl, you would not want to bitch-slap her?!"

"No, I _would_ feel like doing it, but that doesn't mean I actually would."

Eddie could tell that she was disappointed in him. "Look, I'm sorry I lost my cool. But just the thought of you kissing another guy, let alone _that_ guy… just, don't do it. We are only supposed to kiss each other."

Janet realized that he may have lost his temper, but it was because of her, not Rooster. He wanted her _all_ to himself, which wasn't such a bad thing. And she knew she would totally freak if she saw Eddie kiss another girl. She sighed and smiled at him. "Okay. I will only kiss you if you only kiss me."

He smiled back at her; his eyes became warm again. "Deal."

Janet leaned into his chest, pulled on his shirt so we would lean down and this time, she kissed the right guy.


End file.
